


tara. sayaw tayo?

by chismisan (lightsketch)



Series: Isang Kanta, Isang Kuwento [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, lots of swearing, multiple AUs
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsketch/pseuds/chismisan
Summary: unang kanta:Theme Songprom nila, at gusto lang naman ni baekhyun na sulitin ang araw na 'yun, at wag masyadong umasa sa peste niyang best friend, pero gago talaga yang best friend niya. paasa kahit kailan. kaya ayan, stuck siya kasama siya. pero oo nga naman, bakit siya magrereklamo kung magagawa niyang masolo ang tanong matagal niya na gusto? lalo pa at kung may kung ano pa siyang pinahihiwatig sa kanya.





	tara. sayaw tayo?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! actually, kahit sabihin kong multiple aus siya, medyo connected pa rin ang bawat kwento sa isa't isa! enjoy na lang hehe xx

[i. Theme Song](https://open.spotify.com/track/7KfX5ERNg0N26UXkEX1Ppm?si=qlbmRjcATgS-ISMn8HSTlA)

“Chan, ano ba!” natatawang pag-iinarte ni Baekhyun, pinapalo pa ang malikot na kamay ni Chanyeol na kanina pa tinutusok ang tagiliran niya. “Bwiset! Hindi naman nakakakiliti! Masakit lang! Tanginang ‘to!”

Napatingin ang mga katabi nila sa kanila at sabay-sabay na napailing. Nabibilib na lang sila kung paanong naging mas malakas pa ang boses ni Baekhyun sa sound system nila. Agaw atensyon talaga. 

“Luh. Nakikiliti ka talaga, eh. Sinasabi mo lang masakit para patigilin ako dahil alam mong ayaw kitang nasasaktan. Mama mo, oy. Wala ka maloloko rito,” sagot ni Chanyeol, at tinuloy ang pagtusok sa tagiliran niya. Usog naman nang usog si Baekhyun para iwasan siya, sinusubukan din kurutin ang kamay niya. Natawa lang lalo si Chanyeol. “‘Di ‘yan magwowork. Pang-weak ‘yang ganyang galawan.”

“Gago ka! Tantanan mo nga! ‘Di ako pumunta sa pesteng prom na ‘to para lang makipagkilitian sa’yo. Ba’t ba hindi mo kasama yung jowa mo?” tanong ni Baekhyun, naiirita. 

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa ginagawa niya, at napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya habang inaayos ang upo niya, nakakunot pa ang noo. Hindi niya napansin ang biglang pag-iwas ng tingin ni Chanyeol at biglang pagkailang dahil sa tanong niya, at nagpatuloy sa pagdadaldal. “Ba’t ako kinukulit mo!? Wala ka talagang buhay! Pati buhay ko hinahadlangan mo pa!” 

Parang nakahinga ng maluwag si Chanyeol dahil sa pag-iiba ng topic ni Baekhyun. Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Chanyeol at napangisi. “Bakit? Ano ba gusto mo gawin ngayon? For all I know baka magp-PUBG ka lang dyan sa gilid kaya pinapalayas mo na ako sa tabi mo.”

_ Ayan na naman ‘yang ngisi na ‘yan. Alam kasing bagay sa kanya,  _ naisip ni Baekhyun. Pogi kahit kailan. 

“Hoy! Hindi ah!” pagde-deny ni Baekhyun. Tinignan lang siya ni Chanyeol na parang hindi naniniwala kaya napairap si Baekhyun. “I mean, half true, pero may gusto ako makasayaw ‘no! Kaso kanina ka pa bida-bida! Ayaw mo ako paalisin! Echosero! ‘Di pa ba sapat na ikaw na first dance ko? Bawal may ibang sayawin? Sayang ang get up ko tonight! Mahal din renta ng suit!”

Nakita niyang kaunting nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya, pero hindi na lang ito masyadong binigyan pansin ni Baekhyun. Tinaas ni Chanyeol ang kilay niya na para bang kinukwestyon niya sinasabi ni Baekhyun at hindi naniniwala. “Bakit? Sino ba gusto mong makasayaw?”

_ Ikaw pa rin naman. Nagpapabebe lang eh,  _ sagot ni Baekhyun sa isip niya, pero syempre hindi pwedeng malaman ng BFF niya ‘yon. Mahirap na at baka mailang. 

Kilala niya si Chanyeol. Kapag may umaamin sa kanya, at hindi niya kayang maibalik ang nararamdaman nung tao para sa kanya, lalayuan niya dahil ‘yun ang sa tingin niyang makakatulong sa tao para makamove-on. At kahit matagal na silang magkaibigan, alam niyang hindi siya naiiba sa kanila. Lalo na at hindi pa siya sigurado kung bet niya rin ang mga guys. Buti nga hindi umiwas sa kanya ang kaibigan niya nung nalaman niya ang preferences niya. Pero then again, hindi naman porket ganun si Baekhyun ay ganun din si Chanyeol. Mga ex ni Chanyeol (pati ang current niyang jowa), puro babaeng kung makadikit kala mo naka-glue na sa katawan ni Chanyeol.

Nakita niyang nakataas pa rin ang kilay ni Chanyeol habang hinihintay ang sagot ni Baekhyun. Napatingin sa paligid si Baekhyun, naghahanap ng pwedeng gawin na excuse. Napanguso si Baekhyun sa ibang direksyon, sa may dance floor kung saan nandun ang mga may inaya nang makasayaw. “Ayun, oh. Yung prom king. Si Sehun.”

Well, pogi rin naman si prom king kaya okay lang. Dama niya rin na same lang sila ng preferences. Mga nakasayaw ba naman… puro mga type niya rin.  _ Mang-aagaw pa! Baka mamaya pati si Chanyeol… nako naman.  _

Hindi niya napansin ang biglang pagsama ng tingin ni Chanyeol sa tinuro nyang tao. Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa may harap niya at inoobserbahan ang ngayong masyado nang crowded na lugar, na halos hindi na makagalaw ang mga taong nakapaligid. Napabalik lang ang atensyon niya sa kasama niya nang magsalita ito. “Ganyan ba taste mo sa lalaki, Byun? Akala ko pa naman kalevel ko ‘yung magugustuhan mo.”

“Kapal ng mukha mo! Ten siya, ikaw… negative, Chan. ‘Wag na umasa. Ganun talaga ang katotohanan,” pag-evaluate ni Baekhyun, umiiling pa na parang sobrang disappointed niya. We all know he’s lying din naman, pero hindi alam ni Chanyeol ‘yun, so shut up na lang ang mga chismosa dyan. “‘Dun ka na sa jowa mong linta na ‘di mapirmi yung kamay sa sarili.”

“Selos ka?” pagloloko ni Chanyeol.  _ Oo, bakit?  _ Syempre hindi niya pa rin kayang sabihin ‘yan, kaya napairap lang siya ulit, at narinig niya ang malakas na pagtawa ni Chanyeol kaya sinamaan niya siya ng tingin. “‘Di naman pogi si Oh, Baek Byun. May kasama pang iba. Kanina pa ‘yan sila ng kasayaw niya.”

“Hindi ah. Iba kasayaw niyan kanina. Onting giling ko lang, mapapartner din yan sa akin!” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Bida kid ka kasi. Nauna na sana ako makasayaw siya kaso pinipigilan mo ‘ko.”

Echos lang ‘yan. Marupok ‘yan, eh. Saya nga niya na pinipigilan siya. Feel niya tuloy gustong gusto siyang kasama ni Chanyeol. Halos sumabog na nga puso niya kanina nung siya yung inaya ni Chanyeol, kahit paloko pa ‘yan at halos idikit lang ni Chanyeol katawan niya sa kanya para magpahid ng pawis, natuwa pa rin siya. Syempre counted na ‘yun as first dance. Feel niya ang special niya. Ni hindi nga kasabay ni Chanyeol yung pangit niyang jowa kahit nung papasok pa lang ng event. Siya kaya ang kasama. So, you know, hindi na siya nagrereklamo sa blessings na natatanggap niya. Kahit pa magsama lang sila all night, walang pakialam si Baekhyun. Nag-iinarte lang siya na mukhang ‘di siya natutuwa, pero ang totoo, feel na feel niya na long hair niya. Char lang. Figurative lang naman.

Umirap na naman si Chanyeol. “Seryoso ako ‘no. Kanina pa sila nyan nagsasayaw. Baka nga sila na eh. Tignan mo, masyado silang magkalapit.”

“Masikip kaya. Dikit-dikit sila dyan para lang sumayaw,” pagpupumilit ni Baekhyun. “Isang sayaw lang eh! It would be an honor kung kasama ang prom king!”

“Pustahan tayo? Ano? Pag ‘yan naghalikan dyan, may tutuparin kang request ko ah,” paghahamon ni Chanyeol.

“Ang unlikely. Alam kong mananalo ako,” sabi niya, pero slight kinakabahan siya kasi ramdam niya ngang same lang sila ng preferences ni Mr. Prom King, sadyang hindi lang siya updated kung may mas umangkat na sa pagiging marupok niya. Ang pogi pa naman ng kapartner. Baka mamaya sila nga. 

_ Shit.  _ Naalala niya mga pinagpapagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya noon kapag nananalo siya sa pustahan.  _ Mukhang wrong move pa ‘yung pagpapayag niya. _

“Let’s see,” sagot ni Chanyeol at mahinang natawa. Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun, medyo (oo, promise, medyo lang talaga!) kinakabahan na baka manalo si Chanyeol. Maparaan pa naman ang kupal, lalo na kapag may gustong makuha. Tinignan niyang mabuti sila Sehun at ang partner niyang si Jongin habang sumasayaw sa may gitna.  _ Shit, Sehun, ‘wag mo akong i-disappoint. Mamaya na kayo dyan mag-landian.  _

Gusto niyang tignan lang ang dalawa, baka sakaling makarating ang mensahe niya sa isa sa kanila, kaso hindi niya magawa dahil nadidistract siya. Ramdam niyang may nakatingin sa gilid ng mukha niya, at sa bawat pagtingin niya sa gilid ng mata niya, nakikita niya si Chanyeol na nakatingin lang sa kanya at nakangiti, pinapanood ang bawat galaw niya na para bang minememorize niya kung paano lahat nangyayari. 

Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. Bakit siya magrereklamo kung ikaw ba naman tinitignan ng ganyan ng taong matagal mo na gusto? Ang problema lang, hindi niya lang mapigilan umasa. Hindi naman kasi ito ang unang beses na naging ganyan si Chanyeol. Palagi na lang may ganyang tingin. Hindi mabasa, pero alam mong may iniisip na kung ano tungkol sa’yo. Madalas niya rin nahuhuli na nakatitig lang si Chanyeol sa kanya. Minsan pa nga bigla siyang matatahimik at titignan lang si Baekhyun. Mula sa mata, sa labi, at sa kung ano pang parte ng mukha niya. 

Ayaw niyang bigyan ng meaning. Bakit niya bibigyan ng meaning, eh may jowa yung tao? Mali lang. Kailangan niya na lang maging contented sa kung anong meron sila. Aware naman siya na kaya lang niya minsan nabibigyan ng meaning kasi gusto niya si Chanyeol, at talagang hahanap siya ng signs na pareho lang sila ng nararamdaman. Kaso ‘yun nga, nagagawa naman niyang paitigilin ang sarili niya sa masyadong pag-iisip. Mahirap na. Baka mahulog pa sa patibong. Edi natalo na siya lalo. Hindi naman siya sasagipin ni Chanyeol dun eh.

Napabuntonghininga siya, at napatingin ng mabuti sa dalawang tao na kanina pa sumasayaw. Akala niya same state niya pa rin sila makikita, pero hindi. Shet. Halos lumuwa na mata niya.

Pwede bang ganyan maghalikan sa isang school event? Oh my god.

“Puta! Ang daya! Siguro alam mo na sila ‘no? Tangina! Intense naman nila maghalikan. Pwede ba ‘yan? Hindi ba sila makakasuhan? Pota! Ang daya talaga!” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, at hindi napigilan na pumalo pa sa hita ni Chanyeol, nag-stay ang kamay niya ‘dun out of habit. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kamay niya, at namula si Baekhyun kaya agad niya rin ito tinanggal. Nakita niya ang pag-ngisi ni Chanyeol, bago napatingin sa kanina niya pang pinipilit na may something. Lumawak ang ngiti niya, at napatitig si Baekhyun sa kanya.  _ Enjoy ka dyan? _

“Paano ba ‘yan, Baek Byun? Sabi naman sa’yo. Wala ka na agad dyan. Panalo ako,” mayabang na sabi ni Chanyeol, at ngumiti sa kanya. “May tutuparin kang request ko.”

“Ang dayaaa! Pero sige. I’m a man of my words. Baka sabihin mo talkshit ako eh,” sagot ni Baekhyun at napanguso. Kinakabahan siya (slight lang talaga!) sa kung ano irerequest niya. “Ano ba yung request mo?”

Napangiti si Chanyeol, at nahiyang napayuko bago tinignan ulit si Baekhyun sa mata. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun at pinag-intertwine. Namula si Baekhyun at sinubukan na tanggalin ang pagkahawak niya sa kamay niya, pero umiling lang si Chanyeol at lalong hinigpitan ang kapit sa kanya. “‘Dito ka lang sa tabi ko. Usap lang tayo.”

“Huh! Ang corny! Nagbago na ba ang ihip ng hangin? Tsaka bitawan mo nga ako! Puta! Pasmado ka, eh,” sabi niya, at tinatanggal pa rin ang kamay niya mula sa pagkahawak kay Chanyeol, pero hindi talaga pumapayag si Chanyeol. Kinindatan niya pa si Baekhyun. _Luh. ‘Wag kang ganyan. Umaasa ako eh._ “Pero sino ba ako para magreklamo? At least ‘di ako mapapahiya or anything! Gusto mo lang ako masolo nyan eh. Lagot ka sa jowa mo.”

Totoo. Lagot talaga siya sa jowa niya. Ang dami sa jowa ni Chanyeol na pinagseselosan si Baekhyun dahil sa pagiging close nila. Sinasabi nila na masyadong clingy si Chanyeol (Oo, si Chanyeol talaga. Hindi siya!) pagdating sa kanya, samantala sa mga jowa niya, hindi siya ganun. Gusto niya pa, kapag magkasama sila, sila lang talaga. At kung balak man gawin ni Chanyeol na taga-picture si Baekhyun sa tuwing may date siya (may bayad ‘to), mas tinutuon niya pa ang pansin niya kay Baekhyun (at mas may picture pa sila…) kaysa sa dapat niyang tuunan ng pansin, which is ang jowa niya.

So, really, paanong hindi aasa, diba?

‘Tas ngayon, pahawak-hawak siya nang kamay dyan, at ayaw pang bitawan. Gusto niya magkasama lang sila. Ganyan pa makatingin at makangiti sa kanya. Hindi talaga pwede ‘yan para sa marupok niyang sarili. So, uulitin niya, paano ngang hindi aasa, diba?

“Hanggang anong oras ka raw sabi ni Tito?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya, at saka lang siya napabalik sa katotohanan. Narealize niyang napatitig siya saglit kay Chanyeol, at alam ‘yun ni Chanyeol, kaya napaiwas siya ng tingin at napayuko. “B?”

“Hanggang end nitong event.”

“Susunduin ka?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Napatango lang si Baekhyun, at napatingin sa kanya dahil bigla nitong nilabas ang cellphone niya. Saglit siya nagpipipindot, at titignan niya sana kung ano ‘yun, pero agad itong nilayo ni Chanyeol, at ngumiti sa kanya. Hindi mapigilan na mapasimangot ni Baekhyun at mapatingin na lang sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol.

Tinapat ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya sa may kamay nila, at nakita niyang pinicture-an niya ito. Namula siya, at out of reflex ay pinilit na tanggalin ang kamay niya mula sa pagkahawak sa kanya dahil sa pagkabigla. “Hoy! Ano ‘yan? Issue!” sabi niya, at pilit na inaabot ang cellphone niya, pero tinatago lang ito ni Chanyeol sa may likod niya, at umiiling habang nakangiting tinitignan siya.

Alam naman ni Baekhyun na hindi niya na talaga makukuha yung cellphone kaya napabuntonghininga na lang siya, at hinayaan si Chanyeol. Saka lang nilabas ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya at tinignan ang picture habang nakangiti.

“It looks nice. Your hand fits mine perfectly. Look, oh,” sabi ni Chanyeol, at pinakita ang cellphone niya sa kanya. Saglit pa lang tinitignan ni Baekhyun ang picture at napaiwas na agad siya, namumula, dahil oo nga, bagay nga, pero tangina niya kasi marupok siya at ngayon, iniisip niya na kung anong feeling kung araw-araw ganyan.

Leche.

“Lagot ka sa jowa mo pag nakita niya ‘yan,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Alam mo naman na number one akong pinakaiinisan ng jowa mo at mga naging jowa mo. Gosh.”

Napangiti lang si Chanyeol, at napakibit-balikat. “Whatever, Baek Byun. Break naman na kami, so she’s out of the question.”

Agad siyang napatingin kay Chanyeol. “Ano!? Pang-ilan mo na ‘yan! Bakit kayo nag-break?”

Napakibit-balikat ulit si Chanyeol. “It didn’t feel right.”

“Lagi naman ‘yan ang dahilan! Kailan magiging tama for you?”

“This feels right,” sabi ni Chanyeol at nakatingin lang sa kamay nilang magkahawak. Namula si Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi niya at natahimik. “If it’s you, then it’s right.”

“A-Ano bang sinasabi mo? Kabahan ka nga,” nauutal na sinabi ni Baekhyun. “Mga pakulo mo talaga.”

Ngumiti lang ulit si Chanyeol, at hinigpitan ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Baekhyun. Napatingin siya sa may dance floor, at saka napatingin ulit kay Baekhyun. “Tara. Sayaw tayo?”

“Ano!? Ayoko!” agad na pag-angal ni Baekhyun. “Alam ko naman kanina pa tayo nakaupo rito, at kung tutuusin gugustuhin ko na tumayo, pero neknek mo! Ikaw na rin kanina, ah? Hindi ka nagsasawa sa akin?”

“I told you, B, if it’s you, it’s right. And kahit nakaupo lang tayo rito, wala akong pakialam kasi ikaw naman kasama ko.”

_ Shit na ‘to. Paasa. Badtrip. Ba’t ganyan magsalita ‘yan?  _ “Ugh. Typical best friend line.”

“I’d like to believe you’re more than a best friend, B,” sabi ni Chanyeol at ngumiti sa kanya. “You’re so much more than that.”

“S-Super ultimate best friends?” nauutal na natatawa na tanong ni Baekhyun. Tangina kasi eh. Hindi siya naniniwala sa kung anong pinagsasasabi ng taong ‘to. Kilala niya si Chanyeol. Maraming pakulo. Magaling magsalita. Kaya mas gugustuhin niyang i-deny na lang ang kung anong sinasabi niya para iwas sa masyadong sakit.

“Tangina, Baekhyun. Seryoso ka?” natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya at napailing. “Parang naman hindi mo pa naiintindihan ang pinapahiwatig ko.”

Natahimik si Baekhyun. So, tama. May pinahihiwatig nga.  _ More than a best friend.  _ Shet. Surreal. Parang hindi naman totoo.

“Paano?” natanong na lang ni Baekhyun, kasi hindi talaga siya makapaniwala. Sa dami ng naging past relationships ni Chanyeol, talagang mahirap paniwalaan. Lalo na at pinipilit niya pa ang sarili niya na paniwalaan na hindi naman totoo ang sinasabi niya.

Napakibit-balikat si Chanyeol. “C’mon, Baek Byun. Sayaw na tayo.”

“Ayoko! Sagutin mo muna tanong ko!” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya, malakas ang tibok ng puso dahil nagpapaulit-ulit sa utak niya ang sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“Sayaw muna tayo.”

“Ayoko nga! Hindi ako sasayaw na ganyan ang kanta ‘no!” 

“Anong problema sa  _ Maybe the night? _ It’s a nice song,” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Chan, magkasama tayong nanood nun. Alam mo naman kung anong nangyari!”

“Hindi ‘yun mangyayari sa atin, if you’re implying something here,” sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya, nakangisi. “Hindi ko naman hahayaan na mangyari ‘yun sa atin, Baekhyunnie. And it’s not like may ex ka to dwell on.”

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun. “You’re being stupid.”

Natawa si Chanyeol sa kanya. “I was just speaking the truth. So, ano? Maaari ka na bang isayaw?”

“No,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Fine. Then let’s wait for our song?”

“We don’t have a song! Ano bang sinasabi mo dyan!? Ka-cornyhan mo talaga!”

“Then let’s just sit here, and wait for the right song for us,” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya, at lalong lumawak ang ngiti. “Although, I still believe that any song is right as long as it’s with you.”

“Kadiri ka. Hindi ka ba kinakabahan sa sinasabi mo?” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, at tinawanan lang siya ni Chanyeol, siguro dahil alam niyang kabaliktaran naman ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun. Which is, well, true, dahil siya talaga ang kinakabahan sa sinasabi ni Chanyeol dahil parang masyadong mabilis ang pangyayari. One minute, pinipigilan niya ang sarili niyang umasa kay Chanyeol, pero ngayon, bigla siyang magpapahiwatig na he’s more than a best friend? Shet. Iba rin. Ibang level na ng pagpapaasa ito. 

Baka naman natutulog lang siya ngayon at panaginip ang lahat. Tama. Kailangan niya na gumising. 

Inuntog niya ang noo niya sa lamesa ng paulit-ulit, umaasang gising na siya, pero hindi pa rin kaya gagawin niya pa sana ulit, pero nagulat siya dahil isang malambot na palad ang sumalubong sa noo niya. Napatingin siya sa may-ari nito at nakita niyang nakakunot ang noo nito. “Anong ginagawa mo?”

“Ginigising sarili ko. Baka nananaginip ako.”

“Gago ka talaga. Masasaktan ka lang sa ginagawa mo,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil biglang kinurot ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya. “Ayan? Baka naman gising ka na. O baka hindi pa? Halikan ko na lang pisngi mo, you want?” dagdag niya at nilapit ang mukha niya sa kanya.

Napaiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun at nilayo ang mukha niya.  _ Gago ‘to. Wala man lang warning sa mga hirit niya.  _ “Chan, pota. ‘Wag sa mukha. Baka mag-breakout ako! Araw-araw ako nagsskin care dito ‘tas ganyan lang? Hahawak-hawakan mo lang pagkatapos mo humawak ng kung anong bagay? Omgod.”

“Ah, edi saan ba dapat? Sa labi ka ba dapat halikan? Now na?”

_ Sandali. Putangina. Wait lang eh. Sandali lang eh. Nagrerecover pa lang eh. Goodness. Ba’t ganito bunganga neto, walang preno?  _

Nilapit lang lalo ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa kanya, at nakatingin na siya sa labi niya. Napapikit si Baekhyun at hinintay na dumampi ang labi niya sa kanya. Ramdam niya na ang paghinga ni Chanyeol, at puro mura na lang ang nasa isip niya.  _ Shet. Tanginang ‘yan. Ito na ba? Grabe naman. ‘Di ako aware na today na pala ‘tong moment na ‘to. Luh. Kiss na. Bakit ang tagal?  _

Napadilat siya nang biglang bumulong si Chanyeol at sinabi, “Hey, this is a good song. Sayaw na tayo.”

_ Tangina. Mukha na ‘tong sayaw.  _

Padabog na tumayo si Baekhyun at hinatak si Chanyeol patayo at nagmamadaling pumunta kasama ang ibang mga sumasayaw. “Tara na. Puta. ‘Di matahimik hangga’t ‘di sumasayaw eh. Bakit, ha? May best dancer ba na award? Badtrip.”

Natawa si Chanyeol, at pwersang pinatigil si Baekhyun. Humawak siya sa may bewang niya, at ngumiti sa kanya. Hinalikan niya ang noo niya. “Sorry na. Nagtatampo ka na agad? Mamaya na lang ang kiss. Promise. Iyo lang ‘to.”

Namula si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya, pero hindi na nagsalita. Hindi niya magawa dahil masyadong malakas ang tibok ng puso niya, at hindi niya mapagkatiwalaan ang kung ano mang lalabas sa bibig niya. 

Nahalata ni Chanyeol na parang ayaw niya magsalita, at natawa siya dahil sobrang pula ni Baekhyun. Isinubsob niya ang mukha niya sa may dibdib niya, at ramdam ni Baekhyun ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol. “Baek Byun?”

“Ano?” bulong ni Baekhyun.

“Date tayo?”

“The fuck!” nabiglang sabi ni Baekhyun at napalayo sa kanya. “Anong sinasabi mo!?”

“Date tayo after nito,” diretsong sagot ni Chanyeol at wala man lang bakas ng kaba sa tono ng boses niya. 

“Gago!” sagot sa kanya ni Baekhyun. “Anong oras na, oh!? Lagot ako kay Papa! Susunduin ako ‘nun!”

“Nope. Pinaalam na kita kay Tito. Look,” sabi ni Chanyeol at pinakita sa kanya ang cellphone niya. Nakita niyang tinext ni Chanyeol ang Papa niya, nagpapaalam at sinabing siya na ang maghahatid sa kanya pauwi. “Way ahead of you, B.”

“So, sure na sure kang papayag ako? Eh kung hindi pala?” 

“Doesn’t matter. Ako pa rin ang maghahatid sa’yo pauwi kung ganun. Same way lang naman tayo,” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi na makapagsalita si Baekhyun. Masyado siyang naooverwhelm sa dami ng nangyayari sa kanya sa isang gabi. “So? Payag ka?”

“Chanyeol…” nag-aalinlangan na sabi ni Baekhyun. “Ano bang gusto mong mangyari? ‘Wag mo akong paglaruan ng ganito, please lang.”

“But I’m not playing with you,” seryosong sabi ni Chanyeol habang mahinang sinesway si Baekhyun kasabay ng kanta.  _ Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you. And everything you do.  _ “I can’t really play with you. Masyado kang importante sa akin eh. Hindi ko masisikmura kung ako magiging dahilan kapag nasaktan ka.”

Tumigil sa paggalaw si Baekhyun at malungkot na tinignan si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya pa rin maniwala. “Chanyeol, please… kakabreak niyo lang ng jowa mo. Nadadala ka lang ng nararamdaman mo.”

Umiling si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang pisngi niya, tinignan siya sa mata, na parang hinuhuli ang tingin niya. “Baekhyun, gusto kita. Sobra. Naguluhan ako nung una, dahil syempre, best friend kita eh. Baka normal lang naman na pakiramdam ko kulang ako kapag wala ka. Kaso… kaso, B, lumalala eh. Kapag wala ka, kulang ako, pero kapag andyan ka, pakiramdam ko sasabog na lang puso ko dahil masyado nang buo. Para na siyang masyadong malakas, at parang walang makakasira. Ganun kasi yung epekto mo sa akin eh.”

_ Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones _ __  
_ Turn into something beautiful _ __  
_ Do you know, you know I love you so? _ _  
_ __ You know I love you so

“It felt wrong sa iba, kasi hindi naman sila ikaw eh. I told you, B. I was confused. Dahil baka namamali lang naman ako ng nararamdaman dahil masyado lang ako nasanay na andyan ka sa tabi ko. Na sa akin lang lahat ng atensyon mo. Yung ba kapag tumawag ako, alam kong sasagot ka na agad. So, I tried sa iba para hindi ako masyadong masanay, kaso wala pa rin. Hindi sila ikaw. Hindi nila kayang magawa yung nagagawa mo sa akin,” pag-aamin niya, at pakiramdam ni Baekhyun tumigil na ang lahat ng nakapaligid sa kanya at tanging si Chanyeol na lang ang naririnig at nakikita niya. Ang mga mata niyang kumikislap, at ang ngiti niya habang sinasabi niya ang mga salitang binibitawan niya. “You don’t have any idea how much power you have on me. Baka nga kahit ipagpabili mo ‘ko ng mga gusto mong bituin, bibilhin ko para sa’yo dahil alam kong mas liliwanag ka kapag ganun. Mas sasaya ka.”

Parang hindi kapanipaniwala. Masyadong… surreal. Umasa siya, oo, na magustuhan siya ni Chanyeol. Ganun naman kapag may nagugustuhan kang abot-kamay mo lang eh. Aasa ka at hahanap ka ng paraan, pero madalas pinipigilan niya dahil ayaw niyang may masira sa kanila. Kaso ito na eh. Nangyayari na ‘yung pinapangarap niya lang noon.

Shet. Parang hindi totoo. 

_ It's true, look how they shine for you _ _  
_ _ Look how they shine for you _

“I like you so much. And hindi ko na kayang ikimkim pa ‘yun. Ayoko na lokohin sarili ko. Ayaw ko na na paguluhin pa ang utak ko. Alam ko naman na kapag sinabi ko na ang lahat ng ‘to, kahit papaano ay maaayos na ‘yun. Basta nandyan ka lang, lahat ng magulo ay magiging maayos,” sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “I’m not asking for you to return my feelings. A chance, maybe, if you feel like things are happening too fast. Sadyang… kinailangan ko na sabihin. Gusto ko lang sabihin kasi hindi ko na talaga kaya itago pa. I just… I just hope walang magbago sa atin.”

“Chan… syempre may magbabago,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Napangiti siya dahil nakita niya ang mabilis na pagkalungkot ng mukha ni Chanyeol, siguro iniisip na baka lalayo na si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Paano kung gusto rin kita? Paano kung hindi mo na kailangan pa bilhin ang mga bituin para lang makita akong masaya kasi basta nasa tabi lang kita, masaya na ako?”

Nakita niyang parang naluluha na si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya kaya natawa siya. “Oh, ‘wag kang iiyak. Bawal weakshit. Parang kanina lang sobrang confident mo, ‘tas ngayon, nagpapakasoftie ka dyan?”

“Baek…” bulong ni Chanyeol na parang hindi makapaniwala sa sinabi niya. “Totoo? Gusto mo rin ako?”

Napatango si Baekhyun, nakangiti. “Syempre. Paano namang hindi? Eh si Chanyeol ka eh. Kakampi kita sa lahat. Ikaw lang lagi kong kasama, at lagi kang andyan para ipagtanggol ako kahit mas iyakin ka naman sa akin. Hinahayaan mo akong manalo sa mga laro natin, kahit sobrang competitive mo. Paanong hindi kita magugustuhan kung you never fail to make me feel special?  _ Too special, _ if I may add,” pagpapaliwanag ni Baekhyun. “Ikaw nga ang akala kong hindi ako magugustuhan eh. Akala ko never magiging mutual.”

Umiling si Chanyeol, at niyakap siya. “Thank you. Sobrang… sobrang saya ko lang. I guess acting confident and being all flirty a while ago worked…”

Natawa si Baekhyun at tinignan si Chanyeol. Nakita niya ang saya sa mga mata niya na ngayon ay nagniningning na sa tuwa. Si Baekhyun din, sobrang saya. Dahil ang daming nangyari ngayong gabi at hindi ito ang inaasahan niya. Akala niya matatapos ang araw na parang wala man lang nangyari, na parang nasayang lang lahat ng pagpapaayos, pero ito siya ngayon, kasayaw ang taong gustong-gusto niya makasama. Pwede na siguro siya manominate as president of rupok nation dahil sa dali niyang nahulog sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. 

Nakangiti sa kanya si Chanyeol, at hindi niya maiwasan na tignan ang mga mapupula niyang labi. Inilapit niya ang labi niya sa kanya, at nakita niya ang pagpikit ni Chanyeol, hinihintay na dumampi na ang labi niya sa kanya, tulad ng ginawa niya kanina.  _ First kiss nila kung sakali. Tagal hinintay ng marupok niyang self ito. _

Pero then again, he’s a little shit, so, andun lang siya, nakatitig sa labi niya at pinipigilan na tumawa. 

_ Look at the stars _ __  
_ Look how they shine for you _ _  
_ __ And all the things that you do

Napadilat si Chanyeol, at nakakunot ang noo na nakatingin kay Baekhyun. Siya na dapat ang lalapit sa kanya at ang hahalik, pero agad lumayo si Baekhyun sa kanya at tumawa.

“Tapos na ‘yung kanta. Upo na tayo,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ang kamay ni Chanyeol, nilelead siya papunta sa upuan nila kanina. Ramdam niya ang masamang tingin ni Chanyeol kaya napatingin siya sa kanya at tumawa. “Bleh. Pay back.”

And so, another round of kilitian begins.


End file.
